Bunnies everywhere
by andraq
Summary: [IchigoxRukia] What will Ichigo do to stop Rukia from buying a bunny? Read and find out


Hi everyone!

This is a one - shot story! A little humor wouldn't hurt anyone right? I hope you like it! I just figured to try write one – shot and see what you will think J

Sorry if there is a grammar errors

Don't own Bleach

And one more thing: Ichigo and Rukia forever!

* * *

Story title:

**Bunnies everywhere

* * *

**

This was impossible! From all the things, this had to happen! Why always him, why? What had he ever done to deserve such punishment!?

Here he was, standing not anywhere but a pet shop with no one but Rukia. Yes Rukia. Who would have believed that she will fly to the shop and practically will adhere to the window to watch nothing else but rabbits! Rabbits I'm telling ya! How the heck is he gonna get out of this now? Why somebody just did not shoot him down and save him from his miseries?

There was no way he would enter in the pet shop! And because of that he has to think before Rukia….

"Ichigo look how cute they are! This one even look like Chappy!" she pointed at one white bunny that it had folded up in the corner of the cell. "Let us take it! I will take care of him, promise!"

O, no! Not this time! He is _not_ spending his money for some bunny and besides what will his old man say? He has a reputation for goodness sake! He can't allow himself to be seen how he buys a rabbit! That will ruin him!

"I will not give my money for this thing! There is no place to keep it! There is no way I'm allowing this stinky thing to be in my room!"

"It doesn't stink! And you have enough space in your room!"

They were glaring at each other until Ichigo spoke:

"Look, what you will say if we do everything you wish for and in return you will not enter in the pet shop?" said Ichigo with hope in his eyes. If this makes her to give up buying the rabbit, he will do everything!

"Hmmm everything I wished for ehh? Ok deal."

Ichigo sigh in relief. At least he won't buy the rabbit.

Rukia turned around and started to walk ahead.

"Oiiii Rukia, where are you going?" Shouted our orange friend.

"To the park of course! I want an ice cream and you will pay for it."

Ichigo groaned. Obviously he will have to say goodbye to his money…

* * *

Rukia ordered big strawberry ice cream and Ichigo ordered himself vanilla. After that, they sat down on a bench and in silence ate their ice cream.

Ichigo wondered what Rukia will think next. After the ice creams were eaten, Rukia grabbed Ichigo as didn't even give him time to ask where they're going. There wasn't any point, no more that 10 minutes he was in the mall. He let out a big sigh, he should know what's next…

"I want a new dress and I need new shoes too. The old ones started to torn up. These shoes can't make it when I'm running!"

Ichigo was going to answer sarcastically when Rukia hauled him to one of the shoe shops. The shop girl showed up:

"Can I help you with something love birds?"

Ichigo needed several seconds before the information sink into his head and after he regained some sense, he was ready to yell before he was interrupted…again.

"Ummm yeah, I'm looking for shoes that won't tear easily when I run with them but to be comfortable too."

"I think I have the perfect shoes for you dear, which size?"

"Umm 36. "

Not very long a smiling Rukia was holding a bag with brand new shoes that weren't any cheaper for Ichigos horror. And this defiantly wasn't the end, the mall was huge after all ….

* * *

He was broke, broke I'm telling ya! She ate all his money!

Ichigo was looking at his poor wallet as he let a big sigh. Well at least everything was over, she wouldn't…

"Ichigo, I need more money, I forgot to buy something!"

"What! After all this shopping, _you_ are telling _me_ that you have to buy another thing! I don't have money!" shouted Ichigo.

"Stop lying! You have money and they are enough for my last purchase. Now give the money, a promise is a promise."

He knew that there isn't intend to argue, she wouldn't leave him alone so he gave them to her.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

Rukia took the money and headed somewhere leaving Ichigo with the bags….

* * *

"_Where the hell is she, I was waiting __for __her half an hour! Damnit!"_

Ichigo waited patiently and not for long Rukia showed up and she was caring something.

"_What the heck is this that it's in her arms? What she bought now?"_

When Rukia approached, he saw with horror that Rukia was bringing a rabbit, not any rabbit but the one whom he go through all these stuff today!

"Look Ichigo, isn't it cute! And it looks like Chappy too!"

"What the hell Rukia! We had a deal! I told you not to buy the rabbit . . .!"

"No, you told me not to enter in the pet shop but you didn't say that I can't buy it right? Besides you told me that I can do whatever I want today!"

He knew that he has lost. Why always him? Why the destiny needed to bring him somebody that is a maniac on subject rabbits damn it!?

"What should I call you? Hmm, how about Ichigo? Yeah it's perfect!"

Ichigo simply fainted. . .

* * *

What you think? Please leave a review so I should know :) 


End file.
